Metal Face
Metal Face (黒いフェイス, Black Face) is the first primary antagonist and the first Faced Mechon introduced in Xenoblade Chronicles. He is the main reason Shulk begins the journey to the Bionis head. Appearance Metal Face has a much more elegant appearance compared to most Mechon in the game. It has blades for fingers and most of it's body appears almost skeletal. It also has a cannon mounted on it's head. Finally it has an "abdomen" that is actually the engine used to give Metal Face flight. Abilities Amongst it's fighting abilities, Metal Face is capable of turning into a fighter jet and flying at extreme speeds, and is very agile in this form. It's shown his claw-hands can slice through almost anything; he uses this ability to disable and destroy one of the Anti-Air Batteries defending Colony 9. Personality Metal Face is vicious and cruel. The only thing that it desires in life is to slice its prey to ribbons. It is never made clear whether it has an appetite along the lines of Xord. It is also quite cunning but very cowardly; if it feels it is personally in danger, it will flee. Story 'The Raid on Colony 9' Leading the raid against Colony 9, Metal Face is the one who kills Fiora - causing Shulk to mark Metal Face as his rival. Shulk's primary motivation throughout the first half of the game is to kill Metal Face once and for all. During the battle it is revealed that Metal Face is immune to the Monado's effects, making him an incredibly dangerous adversary. During this sequence he mocks Shulk with a wag of his finger. Metal Face also presumably kills the colonel. He eventually flees the Raid, withdrawing his troops. Metal Face is mentioned later by Xord as having "scarpered". As Xord continues his efforts against the Monado's Wielder, Shulk, Metal Face is repaired from his earlier battle and now has a voice and working mouth. 'Ambush outside Colony 6' After Xord's explosion and the brief lift ride to the surface, Metal Face immediatelly attacks with an army of Xord Replicas and Mechon Models M64X and M53X. Just as things look grim for the party, Dunban and Dixon appear to fight off Metal Face's army. During the scarper Metal Face taunts the fighters, telling them the Monado doesn't work for a "bunch of losers" and how much he enjoyed Fiora's screams of pain. Just as he is about to strike the finishing blow a strange bird appears and attacks him, allowing the Monado to cut into his limbs. Taking this as a sign to flee, Metal Face take off, leaving a frustrated Shulk and Reyn. During a premonition, Shulk envisions facing Metal Face atop a huge tower, and winning the fight. This is what drives them to continue up the Bionis. 'Showdown at the Bionis' Head' Metal Face appears with a new toy with looks like a spear that can suck out ether out of a life form. When the group arrives at the top of prison island, Arglas (Zanza) allows Shulk to upgrade the Monado. As Arglas is allowing Shulk to do the change, Metal Face throws the spear which pieces Arglas in the chest, killing him. Just before Arglas dies, he tells Shulk that the process is complete and Shulk transforms the Monado into the Monado 2. Using it, he fights Metal Face. After the battle, Shulk manages to cut off Metal Face's right arm. As he is about to finish Metal Face off, Silver Face (Face Nemesis) protects Metal Face and it is shown that Fiora is still alive. Silver face flies off and Metal Face follows with the Mass-Produced Faces. 'Valak Mountain' When the group reaches near the end of Valak Mountain, Silver Face apppears. As she is talking with the group, a laser shot hits the side of the mechon and sends Silver Face crashing into a wall and knocking Fiora out. Metal Face is releaved to have fired the shot and the Mechon lands on top of Silver Face, telling Shulk to give him the Monado or he will kill her. At this point, Metal Face is revealed to be Mumkhar, an old colleague of Dunban's who ran off during the Battle of Sword Valley and was supposedly killed by Mechon. He emerges from his Mechon to claim the Monado, but is caught off guard by Melia and the group fights him. After the fight, Dunban and Mumkhar engage in an intense verbal and physical struggle, which culminates in Dunban managing to injure Mumkhar. Egil than appears to stop the fight and takes Fiora away, with Mumkhar in tow, while the group try to chase after them. 'Sword Valley (The Final Battle)' As the group a trying to reach Galahad Fortress, Mumkhar appears and challenges them with 8 Mass-Produced Faces (although strangely, only 2 Mass-Produced Faces and Mumkhar are present for the actual fight). After the fight, Dunban is just about to finish Mumkhar when Shulk stops him, saying that he does not want to kill the Homs inside the Face Mechon. Hearing this, Dunban relents, but cuts off both of Metal Faces' arms when Mumkhar attacks him from behind. He says that he disagrees with Shulk but is convinced with his words, telling Mumkhar that he doesn't have time to "play". Metal Face gets up and just tells them to die already. Shulk has a vision where it has a huge 'spear' like piece of rock falling and stabbing into Metal Face thus killing Mumhkar. Shulk tells Mumhkar to stop but Mumkhar, consumed with frustration and hatred, is beyond listening, and fires his energy cannon at Dunban in one last effort to kill him. Shulk pushes Dunban out of the way and the shot hits a pillar on Galahad Fortress, shaking loose a spire from the structure, which falls and impales Metal Face. The force of the impact causes the platform they were standing on to break off, with Mumkhar effectively nailed to it by the fallen spire, still alive and screaming as he falls into the abyss of the Great Sea. After Dunban takes a moment to lament Mumkhar's foolishness, the group then moves on into Galahad Fortress. Quotes *"Hope I'm not interrupting!" *"Pathetic! After all that talk, Xord was crushed by worthless maggots like you!" *"Oh, I can talk alright. And I got a good memory. "Fiora! Get outta there! Get out!" Her screams were music to my ears, as my blades slid right through soft flesh!" *"The Monado? Heh. It's been a while!" *"How does it feel to be such a pathetic hero?" *"The Monado will never work for a bunch of losers!" *"What the... A Telethia?!" *"You always had to have the last word! Just DIE!!" *"No! No!! Not like this!!" Mumkhar unique sight.png|Mumkhar as seen at Valak Mountain Metal Face Colony 9.png|Metal Face during the raid on Colony 9 black Face Concept art.jpg|Concept art metal face.jpg External Links *Encounter at the the raid on Colony 9 Video *Encounter at Valak Mountain Video *Final encounter at Sword Valley Video Category:Antagonists Category:Faced Mechon Category:Mechon Category:Bosses Category:Sight Category Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Faced mechon Category:Bipedal Enemies Category:Pages with spoilers